


Sorting Things Out

by DessaPython



Series: Rising Problems [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season 3 (Trollhunters), Troll Jim Lake Jr., might get dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessaPython/pseuds/DessaPython
Summary: Reunion continued essentially.Jim wants to get to know Emma, Claire doesn't mind because she gets to go shopping. They find out something strange about Emma.Summaries are not my strong suit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this took a minute to wright... Heh... thank you to literally everyone who read/commented/left kudos on Reunion, you are the reason that this monstrosity of a story exists. Congratulations. It has snowballed out of control. Special thanks to Maraviri, you know why. :)

“How did I let you talk me into this?” Jim groaned, forehead pressed against the table in between them. 

“Because YOU like Emma more than you don't want to see your father.” Claire rested her chin on her hand, elbow propped on the table. They were sitting outside of a Starbucks at the local strip mall. The building was huge, tall ceilings and two floors. Claire had set up a meet-and-shop between the two parties.

“Ughhhh.” Her partner continued to complain. 

“Oh please. We're in a crowded area, there are lots of places you can go hang out if you need to.” She reasoned.

“Yeah but what if he hasn't told his wife yet?” Jim shot up, running one hand through his hair. He absentmindedly grabbed for his horn before remembering he wouldn't find it and letting his hand fall back to the table with a thump.

“Play it by ear.” Claire shrugged.

“What if-”

“Quit it with the what ifs Jim. You're working yourself up over it and he may not even show. We only know Emma and her Mom are coming.” She flicked him in the forehead, knowing full well he wouldn't feel it through the glamour mask. 

“Yeah… yeah, you're right… but then Emma might not even recognize me.” He looked down at his human appearance on the reflective metal table.  

“I don't know, she's smart. I told you, she thought to keep you a secret from her parents without either of us asking her to. Besides, you don't look all that different.” Claire smiled lightly, not wanting to admit she was glad Merlin had tweaked the mask. It allowed him to keep most of his height and his bulk but otherwise made him look like his old self. Merlin had cited the steep change in height and body mass being to harsh a change to be accommodated by a normal Glamour Mask.

“Kinda freaky in its own right…” Jim looked up from his reflection eyes settling on a tiny bouncing purple and green form that was quickly approaching the table and squealing. His nerves were replaced with amusement as she charged Claire.

“Claire!” Emma nearly blew out Jim's ears with her pitch. The small child crashed into her with a hug. 

“Hi, Emma! How have you been?” Claire hugged her back. 

“I'm good! Where’s…” Emma looked around, presumably for a blue elf, eventually settling on Jim. Recognition sparking in her eyes near immediately. “Jim!” She squeed, “You look funny.” 

“Shhh, your Mom?” Jim smiled and nodded in the direction of the woman approaching the table before he stood.

“Hi, Claire! And you must be Jim!” Charlotte greeted them both, holding a hand out to shake Jim’s.

“Hey! ...Ms. Lake.” He struggled with the name and shook her hand before stepping out of the way so she could take his seat. A quick look around revealed his father was nowhere in sight.  “Claire told me about you.” Relief leaked into his voice.

Before she could sit Claire jumped in. “We ready to go shopping? I haven't been shopping in ages!” 

“Sure thing dear! Let's get going.” The round woman agreed, she smiled at Jim in acknowledgment of his gesture.  

“Jim, can I ride on your shoulders again?” Emma tugged on his hand to get his attention. 

He looked down, ready to answer before Claire stepped in. “Emma why don't you walk with me for a few minutes first, we can pick the first store together!”

“Ok!”

“Well, I wonder what that's about.” Charlotte mused.

“Ms. Lake… I wanted to ask you, has James spoken with you… about me?” Jim asked when the girls had gotten a few paces ahead of them. 

“What do you mean about you?”

“I'll take that as a no then. Great. Did Emma tell you my name?” He tried again. Dread was welling up in his gut. Ruining this woman’s day wasn't on his agenda but here he was anyway.

“Jim?”

“No, well yes that's what everyone calls me, but no.” He paused, taking a final breath. “My name is James Lake Jr... My father is James Lake…” He kept his eyes on the floor ahead of them. 

They walked in silence a moment, navigating the waves of people on the second floor of the mall. The dread in his stomach morphed to guilt, gnawing away at his confidence.

“I… I don't know what to say.” She finally broke the silence after what Jim felt to be an eternity.

“And that's fine,” He answered all too quickly, “Claire and I won't be here for much longer anyway. Please, we don't half to tell her, but let me get to know Emma. Just a bit.” His voice was pleading as he looked over to her.

“No, no dear,” finally looking up to him she saw the fear and desperation on his face. “that's completely fine! I'm not angry or going to insist you never see her again. It's just… if you don't mind my asking, you are sure my James is your father?”

“Yes.” His tone dropped, she wondered for a minute if he had wanted him to be another person. “I didn't actually let Claire take Emma back alone, I was following in the brush. Stalkerish I know but I’d rather be a stalker and the two of them be safe than not… When I saw him I just kinda froze up.” 

“Why?”

“He didn't… We didn't…” Jim struggled to find the right words, finally deciding to just say it. “He walked out on my mother and I when I was five. I remember enough to know that it hurt us both… I guess it just dredged all that up. Honestly, I thought I had put it behind me.” His shoulders dropped at the admission. 

“Well, rest assured I will be having a chat with him. A long chat.” Jim looked at the short, heavy woman. Her smile didn't reach her eyes.

“You really don't half to…” he flashed a nervous smile. “What's done is done, I need to figure out my own emotions about it.” 

“Dear,” she sighed “trust me when I say it’s not just you. With how James reacted when I mentioned meeting you and Claire here, he isn't alright with the situation either. I think you two should meet up and talk it out. So you both can put it to rest.” 

“Jim!! Mommy!! We wanna go in here!” Emma hollered from a ways ahead. Pointing to a store that’s window was covered in action figures and comics.

Charlotte chuckled, “Go catch up with your sister. I'll be in in just a moment, I need to make a phone call.”

The store wasn't as crowded as the hall outside. The group spent twenty or so minutes before they were joined by Charlotte. They laughed at how easy it was to find them with Jim’s height. After a few more minutes of browsing, they found a shelf full of Funco Pop figurines. Emma picked up the Charmander and begged to add it to her collection. Her mother sighed. Casting a sheepish glance to the few people around before trying to convince her daughter to put it back. Eventually, the girl conceded. Setting the Charmander down on the shelf once more. 

When the group moved on, Jim quietly picked up the figure and took it to the counter before following the group out. He snuck it into Clare's bag without Emma noticing. 

“So, I know you said no, but I bought the Charmander figure. If you say it's ok, I'll give it to her before we leave today, otherwise, could you hold on to it for her next birthday? Or Christmas? Whatever comes first?” Jim leaned over and whispered in a rush to Charlotte.

She chuckled lightly, “That's fine. I just didn't want to reward her for making a fuss in the store.” 

Emma was bouncing next to Claire, looking behind them she spotted Jim again. Dropping Claire's hand she dashed to him. “Can I ride on your shoulders now Jim?”

“Ask your Mom first.”

“Mommy, can I ride on Jim's shoulders?”

“Of course baby. Don't pull his hair though.” Charlotte ruffled her daughter's hair. 

“I won't!” She looked over to Jim, her green eyes wide with excitement. He laughed as he lifted her, small legs kicking at the air as if she were trying to run. He turned her around, settling her on his shoulders. 

“Be careful, you won't be able to stay up there if we go into any other stores.” Claire half warned. Smiling at the sight, before pulling out her phone and snapping a photo. 

“So Emma, what your favorite food?” Jim half leaned his head up as if to look at her. 

“Mack and cheese!” There was no delay in her response. 

“That's a good choice. It was my favorite to when I was your age.” 

“Daddy makes it with bacon in it! It's not as good when he puts broccoli in it. Yuck.” She made a sound which he assumed was her sticking her tongue out. 

“What about deserts?” He kept going, curious to know what she liked. 

“I like…. Ice Cream! No, wait, Ice Cream cake! No…” 

“Did you know?” Charlotte asked Claire in a hushed tone as the half-siblings continued there chatter. 

“Yeah, but it wasn't my place to tell.” Claire looked to her apologetically. “Jim’s father has always been kind of a sore spot for him.” 

“I'll be honest, I'm torn.” The older woman hummed. “I don't know if I should tell her or not.” 

“She's a smart girl. I'm sure if you don't tell her she’ll figure it out when she gets older.” She watched Jim's interactions with the child. A warmth swelled in her chest, bringing a smile to her face.

“I did speak with James on the phone, told him he owes me an explanation and Jim a sincere apology when they finally run into each other…” She shook her head. “I still can't believe he wouldn't tell me that he had a son, we've been together ten years now…”

Claire blinked at the other woman, mild surprise washing over her. “I'm… not sure that's what Jim really wants. Knowing him he would prefer to drag James back to Barbra and make him apologize to her. “

“At this point, I think I would let him. I might even help.” Charlotte chuckled.

“Time changes people though. He may not be anything like that anymore.” Claire mused, hoping it was true, for Emma’s and Charlotte’s sake. 

The conversation dwindled into a comfortable silence after that. The two women listening to the friendly chatter of the two in front of them. Jim was holding Emma's leg with one hand, the other pointing to something in the distance. Suddenly everything happened very quickly.

“Mom! My balloon!” A voice cried from the floor beneath them.

A pink balloon drifted up past the railing that the siblings were walking by. Emma’s attention was snagged by the drifting thing. Small hands reached for it but grasped at air, she leaned further, weight shifting out of balance before she tipped just a bit too far. She began to fall. 

Reacting on instinct to the shifting and sudden loss of weight on his shoulders, Jim grabbed the banister. Vaulting his legs over and staying as close to Emma as he could, he twisted around her and brought her to his chest. His feet planted firmly on the edge of the floor he used to stand on. The glass between the railing and the floor shattered when he landed, shards falling to the floor below. He hardly registered the screams of the people around him, only hearing the groaning of the rail beneath his hand and the shuddering sobs of the child pressed into his chest. 

“Emma!” Charlotte screamed as she ran to catch up to them.

“Jim!” Claire was right behind her. 

“It's ok! We're ok. Claire take Emma. The banister can barely support me… I'm gonna half to drop.” He grit his teeth. Trying to stay as still as possible he slowly passed Emma to Claire.  

“Jim no just wait for someone to help!” Charlotte pleaded as she collected her daughter from Claire. 

“I don't think anyone here can lift my 300 pounds and the rail is giving out.” Jim joked. “Ok,” he breathed out, trying to calm his racing heart. “cool, I'll see you by the stairs over there.”

“Jim, you can't!” Charlotte cried.

Ignoring her he yelled, “Everyone on the floor beneath me. I'm gonna drop down so I need you all to stand back!” 

“You're clear! But remember there's all that glass down here!”

“It's ok,” he let go, dropping through the air landing in the shattered glass with a loud crunch. “Not too worried 'bout that!” 

“Dude, you ok?” 

“Yeah, yeah I'm fine.” He waved off the stranger and started a slow jog towards the stairs to the second floor. Emma was still crying when he reached the group again. He ruffled her hair as she sat in her mother's arms. The urge to rub his forehead against hers was pulling at his gut. 

“Good gracious I saw what happened on the cameras, is everyone alright?” A stout man with a mustache rushed over to them panting. He had clearly skipped a few workouts.

“Everyone fine, but I'm afraid the railing isn't…” Claire put her hand on Jim's arm, drawing his attention to her and the new person of implied importance. 

“Oh, miss, railing can be replaced! Lives not so much.” He assured. “Sir your reflexes were amazing! He looked up to Jim, eyes wide in admiration.”

“Years of performing acrobatics… We would always keep an eye out for each other, ready to break someone else fall.” He fibbed.

“No, that was just you. Mr. Self Sacrifice.” Claire chuckled, shoving him lightly. He smiled at her. 

“Well, it worked.” He chuckled. 

 

The man, apparently the mall’s head manager, gave the group vouchers to the Food Court, and his sincerest apologies. Rambling on about how he would be sure to have stronger rails put in along the walkways in the event that anything like this should happen again. Jim and Claire turned them down, claiming it was nothing. Charlotte allowed Emma to take one with the promise to get her an ice cream cone. Eventually, the onlookers got board and set about there shopping. Janitors gathered on the lower floor to begin sweeping up the mess of shattered glass. 

The four of them made their way to the Food Court, Emma chattering on about ice cream the whole way. 

“What flavor did you get?” Claire and Jim were already seated at a table when the other two came back from the ice cream shop. 

Charlotte pulled out a chair for Emma and the girl clambered onto it, being careful not to spill her cone before answering. “Neo… politishin? The ice cream man said it was a good one if I couldn't pick. It has three flavors! Chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry!” 

“That's true, three for the price of one.” Jim chuckled. 

Claire pulled her phone out of her pocket as the child enjoyed her ice cream. “Look, Jim.” She showed him the photo. 

He scrunched his face. “I see why you used to call me a bean pole.” 

“Not so much anymore.” She snickered. “Here," She turned to Charlotte, passing her the phone. “Want me to send it to you?” 

“Sure! Thank you, Claire.” 

“I wanna see!” Emma’s face was covered in a brown and pink mess. Charlotte held the phone out so the little girl could look. She scrunched her face. “It would be better if Aithusa were in it.” 

“Aithusa?” Claire tipped her head, taking her phone back and tucking it into her pocket. 

“It's one of her imaginary friends. A baby pterodactyl from her description of it.” Charlotte took a napkin from the dispenser and began wiping Emma's face. 

“Nu-uhh! She’s not imaginary! She's why you and Daddy don't see raccoons anymore!” Emma said between wipes.

“The raccoons have disappeared…” Her mother admitted. 

“A baby pterodactyl?” Jim cocked a brow, looking to the girl.

“Emma, could you describe Aithusa to us?” Claire asked, sharing a glance with Jim before turning back to the girl... 

“She was this big.” Emma gestured with her hands, “Now she's this big!” She swung her arms open wide, sending drops of melted ice cream flying. “And she has horns!”

“Four feet?” Claire asked. 

“Mmhmm.”

“Two big wings?” Jim added

“Yup!”

“Ring of hard feathers around her throat?” A frown tugged lightly at Claire's lips.

“Yes… But how’d you guess that?” Now it was Emma’s turn to look confused. 

“How do you both know what she looks like?” Charlotte repeated. 

“We've seen adults before.” Claire tried to explain. 

“Yeah. Not fun.” Jim made a face. 

“Aithusa is fun!” The little girl exclaimed as she finished her ice cream cone. 

“I hope so Emma.” Jim reached over the table and ruffled her curls. 

“What is it? Do I need to be concerned?” Concern was written all over Charlotte’s face.

“...Let me get back to you on that…” Jim gave her an apologetic smile.

“It is getting late. We should probably head back, we do have a bit of a walk.” Clair tapped Jim’s hand that was sitting on the table. 

“Why don't I drive you both back to the trailhead? That way it's a bit less of a distance for you.” Charlotte offered and stood. “I trust you will get back to me as soon as you know more about Emma’s friend?”

“That would be amazing and of course.” Claire smiled and stood to follow, Jim followed suit. 

Emma popped off her chair, “...Can I ride on Jim's shoulders again?” She asked her mother.

“No Little Missy. Not after the stunt you pulled last time. I would carry you if your Mom is ok with it.” Jim answered before Charlotte was able. 

“Yes, that's fine.” The woman breathed a sigh of relief. The group started walking towards the exit. The cool afternoon air met them as the doors of the mall opened. The sun was low in the distance, and the trees silhouetted because of it.

“Jim, how long are you and Claire staying?” Emma asked once she was up in his arms. He stepped out into the parking lot. 

“I'm not sure, to be honest.” He pondered. “A few more days… a week tops.” 

“I want you and Claire to stay forever.” Emma stuck out her lip. 

“I'm afraid we can't do that.” Jim chuckled. “You see, my father's family's home was destroyed. I'm helping them move to a new place.” 

“But then you'll come back, right?” The girl asked hopefully.

“We could come to visit, yeah.” 

“Every weekend?” 

“…Maybe not every weekend.” 

“Most weekends?”

“We’ll see.” Jim conceded to the small child's demands. 

“Yay!”

“That's my car, the grey one with the blue T.A.R.D.I.S sticker.” Charlotte nodded in the direction of a medium-sized sedan. 

“Ha! Love it.” Claire snorted.

“T.A.R.D.I.S?” Jim asked cautiously. 

“No… Jim, you've never seen Dr. Who?” His girlfriend gasped.

“No? I mean I've heard of it but never watched it.”

“Well, I know what I'm going to show you when I get the chance…”

Charlotte laughed and unlocked the car. “So Jim what you're favorite show?” 

“Kitchen Nightmares and The Great British Bake Off.” He admitted as he lowered Emma to the ground so she could get into her car seat. 

“You like cooking?” She asked from the driver's seat.

“Yeah… yeah, I do.” He sighed as he sat in the passenger seat next to her. 

“How about you Emma? Favorite TV show?” Claire directed the chat elsewhere as Charlotte pulled the car out of the parking spot and began driving. 

“Mmmmmmm…” She hummed a moment, “Zoboomafoo!” 

“Really?” Jim looked back at her, eyes wide. “Huh, who would have thought?” 

“I guess I'm not that surprised. Knowing your plushie collection…” Claire shook her head. 

“Plushie collection?” Jim snorted. 

“Emma, why don't you tell Jim about your stuffed animals?” Charlotte prompted her daughter with a knowing smile. 

“Yeah! So there's Modo, Snaggle Toofers, Spinlett, Miss Hissy, Sand Scales, Thunder Hoofs…” The drive back was filled with chatter and laughter by the three of them. Halfway to the trailhead, the group wound up playing the Zoboomafoo theme song over the car’s radio. The four of them singing along as loud as they could. The song ended with tears of laughter from most parties. Claire and Jim shared a confused look when the Jaws theme song began to play and Emma squealed in excitement. Her mother shaking her head, a large smile on her face. The tone of the song quickly picked up into something more child appropriate. A catchy tune carried over the radio. One both Jim and Claire knew would be stuck in there heads for at least the rest of the day. Emma jovially sang along about the shark family.

Charlotte slowed the car as they pulled up to the trailhead. The two teens took that as there signal to get out of the vehicle. “I want you both to call me when you get back to your camp alright? We can set up a date for you both to come over for dinner. Or lunch.” 

Emma rolled down her window to speak, “Or brunch!” 

Jim and Claire opened their mouths as if to speak, not quite knowing how to thwart the offered meal. They were too late. “You know what? How about two days from now? Come over for dinner. I'll pick you up here at five so we can hash things out beforehand.” Charlotte continued before either of them spoke. 

“Oh uh alright.” Jim rubbed the back of his head.

“Well, see you then. Thanks for the ride, Ms. Lake!” Claire took a step back from the car. 

“Not a problem dearie. See you soon!” Charlotte began rolling up the windows.

“Bie Jim! Bie Claire!” 

“Oh! Wait! Emma, I have something for you. Jim smiled.

His sister’s window went right back down. 

“Here.” he dug through Claire’s bag a Moment before handing her the Charmander action figure. 

Emma’s jaw dropped and she looked back up at him.

“What do you say?” Her mother prompted.

“Thank you, Jim!” She finally screamed.

They laughed and finally parted ways, the sun vanishing into the distance as the car disappeared around a bend. The two, now alone, began the hike into the woods. 

“So your sister has a baby Stalkling.” Claire eventually broke the silence. 

Jim sucked in a massive breath, held it a moment, and let it out. There was a rumble in his chest that Claire would never admit that she missed hearing. He pulled the mask from his face before replying. “Hopefully, nothing happens over the next two days and we can get rid of it with little to no problems… Blinky is going to be thrilled.” He snorted at the thought, a yawn following soon after. 

“Let's just get back so you can sleep.” Claire held out her hand, hoping he would take it. 

“Yeah… Yeah, that'd be nice.” He did. 

* * *

“Ah! Your back! Good! Lady Claire would you be so kind as to help me with this?” Merlin’s voice rang through the cave as the two entered. Claire rolled her eyes and Jim gave an irritated growl. 

“Go get some rest love. I'll take a nap with you later.” She pulled him down to her level and pressed her forehead to his. Letting her eyes fall shut as his did. Without opening them she moved, pressing the crook of her neck to his. She smiled at the contented noise he made. Pushing him off her she continued softly, “Go.” He stood back up and started looking around for a place to rest, stretching out his arms as he went.  “What do you need?” Claire finally turned back to Merlin. 

He grumbled, “Disgusting. Hold this here and focus on the element you feel most while holding it.” She did as he asked. He was a jerk but she was going to learn as much as she could from him. She felt the air and the earth beneath her feet. The cool cave drafts and the ever-changing never yielding stone... “Did anything interesting happen while you were out?”

“Not really…” 

“Keep your focus. I get the feeling that's not all? Something else is weighing on you.” The old man called her out. 

She sighed. “You remember the girl we found out in the woods a while back? We met with her and her mother today at the mall.”

“What is a ‘Mall’?” The wizard asked as he began tracing objects that Claire assumed to be tools of some kind down the length of the wood they were holding. 

“Tell you later. She was describing one of her ‘imaginary’ friends to us.” She struggled to tell the story and still focus on the earth and air surrounding her. 

“I take it said friend may not be imaginary?” 

“No. From the sound of it, she has a baby Stalkling.” She grimaced. 

“That’s wonderful! Now, you must convince her mother to relinquish her to you or me.” Merlin said as if it were the most logical thing in the world.  

“What?” Claire’s concentration shattered at the words. 

The wizard sighed, irritated. “You must bring her and her Stalkling here! Introduce them to the true world they live in! Now, refocus yourself on the task. Feel the elements.” 

Claire gave him a hard glare. “We are not taking her away from her mother. We could just catch the Stalkling and let it go somewhere else. Or kill it.” She was not focusing on elements right now. Not when Merlin had suggested kidnapping. 

“NO! No, you mustn't do that. Once a Stalkling is bonded to a young sorcerer they are bonded for life.” Merlin dropped one of his tools in his outburst. 

“Back up. A young sorcerer?”

“Yes!” He exclaimed as if it were obvious.

“Explain. Now.” She put down her end of the stick and crossed her arms. 

“I thought you knew about trolls, Fair Claire.” The elder sneered. 

“Clearly, I don't know this part. Spill.” She pressed. 

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Stalklings are not a natural breed of troll. In fact, they are more closely related to dragons than anything. In the times of the Dragonlords, Stalklings were bred and designed to serve us sorcerers. Much like dogs were bred to serve many a purpose. Stalklings were a touch more rambunctious than dogs though. Never had a liking for them myself. Kilgara, my Stalkling, was an entirely different story. He was regal, dignified, and-”

“Going off on a tangent.” The teen reminded him. 

“My apologies. It was found that the best way to create a bond between a Stalkling and master was to have the need for a master created at birth. You know Stalklings to be ruthless killers, that's because they have no master. They were designed to have a deficiency in primal magic. The magic that allowed Dragons to flourish and prosper without Dragonlords. In turn, the younglings are turned loose, to seek out a young sorcerer that can supply them with the magic they need to grow and develop into healthy adults. Thus creating a bond between the two that can only be severed in death. All the Stalklings you have met have been starved of that magic, driving them to insanity.” He shrugged. 

“So, Emma is a sorcerer.” 

“Like yourself yes. Young, green, in need of guidance.” He pointed the tool at her. “Again. Elements. We need to finish this.” 

“What would happen if we left them alone?” She shifted some of her attention to feeling for the earth and air once more. 

“I would suspect the same thing as all the other children who grew up without tutelage. Those with stronger abilities going on to be profits or psychics. Those with weaker abilities will dwindle until the connection fades completely. It depends on how gifted young Emma is.” The old man shrugged as he tinkered away on the long piece of wood. 

“If the gifts fade away… what will happen to the bond?” 

“That… that I do not know. In my day it was never allowed to happen.” His tone was somber.  “Thank you for holding that.” Pulling the stick out of her hands he held it up and inspected it, holding it close to a glowing stone for light. “Hmmm, nearly done.” 

“What is that?” Claire gave into her curiosity. 

“This thing? It's a staff.” He never took his eyes away from his project. 

“I can see that but why? Something wrong with your old one?”

“Oh, no Fair Claire. This one is for you.” He turned to her and held the staff out in both hands. “You need something to channel your magic after all. And as it is tradition, you will be doing most of the final step. I need you to find a stone. One that calls to you. One that radiates energy that you feel drawn to. For me, it was this particular emerald.” He nodded towards his own staff that was standing on its own. “Normally I would help you cut it to ensure that it has a fair amount of power, but I hear that there is someone else who may be far more suited to the task.” 

“Jim…” she breathed. 

“Now go get some rest. I'm sure you are growing tired of listening to this old man.” He waved her off and sat the nearly complete staff down on a nearby ledge. 

Claire didn't need to be told twice. She started off to look for her sleeping partner, before turning back, “Merlin. Thank you.” 

The old man glanced over his shoulder at her and gave her a half smile. 

It didn't take long to find Jim. With there bags being the only human things in the room, (Things with clear, discernible colors) she spotted him from across the cave. She noted that he had laid out the three sleeping bags the way he always did. Two on top of each other for her to lay on, and one unzipped for them to use as a blanket. She smiled and moved to lay down, whispering she spoke. “Hey, scoot over, I wanna lay down.” 

He groaned rolling over onto his side so she could lay down with her back to him. When she pulled the blanket tighter around them and settled back against him he grumbled, “How'd it go?” Jim sleepily pushed his nose into the crook of her neck, nuzzling her, before he moved to rub his cheek against hers. She had noticed that he had only done things like that when he was half asleep. As much as she tried to initiate it when he was awake he never did. She had seen some other trolls doing the same neck and cheek nuzzling that Jim clearly enjoyed. It confused her, to say the least. 

“Fine…” She grew silent as he slipped an arm over her waist, the all too familiar rumble kicking in when he stopped rubbing himself on her. Warmth filled her chest once again. Another thing he never did when fully conscious, purr. She lifted his hand with some effort. Pressing a kiss to his knuckles and settling it above her heart. “I'll fill you in when we wake up.”    
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took 4 monts to finish... im so sorry. but ok im so proud... this thing is 10.5k.... thats like insane for me... Please please PLEASE point out any nerdy things you notice in this chapter! I've stuck a few in there and really want people to find them… This story has officially become a fic that takes bits and bobs from all sorts of things… so feel free to let me know if you catch and like them! And I'm sorry this took so darn long to write out… but legitimately, this is the longest thing I have ever written… 
> 
> OH THERE IS ONE PART IN THIS  
> THAT I AM SUPER PROUD OF!   
> its not a reffrence to anything its a nerd thing... if you spot it... let me know... i will be sad if no one get it, thats how proud of it i am...

 

The time between waking up entirely and still drifting in sleep was easily his favorite. Before he remembered the world and things that had happened; when he could pretend he was still back in his bed on a weekend morning. It was a bit different now, though. Claire’s spiced scent, the warmth of her back, pressed to his chest, the sound of her breath as she slept; it was all so comforting. The nagging feeling of contentment tried to push its way out of his throat. But that wasn’t human. Humans don’t purr. Humans don’t make a note of their partner's scent and keep tabs on them with it. Humans don’t nuzzle; they don’t press their necks together; they don’t put their teeth on each other the way he wanted to. It was ok to indulge himself now and again, right? Just a little bit? A noise escaped him. It was coarse and gravely, but it felt so right. 

Jim opened his eyes; the curve of her neck was so close, so beautiful. He ignored it. The ache in his jaw to lean in and bite her. To mar the clean expanse of flesh exposed to him so everyone would see. Guilt welled in his gut, who in their right mind would want to make their girlfriend bleed? His purr cut off as he grit his teeth, instead pulling her closer and pressing his nose into her hair. He blinked blankly at the wall ahead of them. Not sure of how he should conduct himself. 

“Master Jim. You’re awake!” Blinky’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts as the elder troll moved into his view. “I wasn’t expecting you to be up so early.” 

“Shhh,” he whispered, “I want to let her sleep a bit more.”

“That’s quite alright. When both of you are up, there are some things we will need help gathering, but all that can wait.” The blue-grey troll nodded and began to turn away. 

“Blinky wait. Can…” Jim collected himself and shifted so he could prop himself up on one arm. “Can I talk to you a minute? Somewhere private?”

“Of course, my boy.” Blinky made a motion to follow him. Jim stood slowly, careful not to disturb Claire. “What is it that’s troubling you?” Blinky asked when his charge caught up to him a moment later.  

Most of the trolls that were awake at that hour were up and doing things deeper in the caves. The pair continued their walk to the mouth of the cave, and Jim decided it was safe enough to speak. “A few things. Do trolls… Purr?” 

They stopped at the entrance. The cold night air went unnoticed by the two as they sat on a boulder nearby. “Some do yes, though I don’t think you need to worry about it. There are several forms of affection that differ from trolls to humans, and you don’t seem to be showing any signs of them.” 

“Like what?”

“Well, most of it is purely affectionate now. Things like nuzzling, knocking horns, well that one varies a bit from race to race. Such actions are limited to family groups, mates, or close friends. I must ask, what brought this on Master Jim?” Blinky tilted his head, concern evident in his eyes.

“…I… I’ve been trying to avoid doing certain things.” Jim took another deep breath. “Weird things that I wouldn’t have done or wanted to do or even thought of before! But now it’s like… I want to… and it’s freaking me out, to be honest....” Jim let his eyes fall to his hands. He was almost used to the strange look of them, but still not quite. He didn’t know if he would ever be completely used to his appearance. 

“Jim, you are undoubtedly, unequivocally, and undeniably yourself.” Blinky placed a hand reassuringly on the boy’s shoulder. “It doesn’t matter what you are made up of; you are you. The things you want to do are a part of you. You mustn’t deny them. If you are worried about how people may react, such as Lady Claire, voice it to them.” It was the best piece of advice Blinky could offer at that moment. He squeezed Jim’s shoulder lightly, leaning over to knock his horns against his son’s.  

“Thanks, Blinky, I guess it’s all just still strange to me.” Jim relaxed a bit after the gesture. He found it oddly comforting.  

“There’s no reason why it shouldn’t or wouldn’t be.” Blinky brought his hand back to his lap. “This is all still new for you. So tell me, are there things that you feel like you want to do? Mind you; you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” He added in quickly. 

“All of it?” Jim sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pulling on one of his horns and tipping his head in the process. “I want to growl when Merlin gets too close to Claire. Every time I’m relaxed or happy around her; I want to purr. Nuzzling is still strange, but I can kinda excuse that one… I.. I always want to rub my neck on Claire’s. Or sometimes I want to nuzzle the crook of her neck and I… I just... I want to bite her…” Jim let go of his horn and turned to look at Blinky; he was mildly concerned by his mentor’s silence.

“Really?” The elder troll’s look of shock was definitely not helping.

“...Yeah. Is that odd? I thought it was normal for trolls?” Jim could feel his anxiety welling up as if someone had dumped spiders on his back. 

“Master Jim, might I try something?” Blinky narrowed his many eyes.

“Sure?” 

Without pause, Blinky pinched the crook of his neck. The hybrid yelped, “What the hell was that? That really hurt!” Jim rubbed the now sore spot in an attempt to sooth it. 

Blinky’s look of confusion and interest never wavered. “Well, that is strange, indeed. Merlin never told you what type of troll he merged you with?”

“No.” 

“I do believe I need to do a bit of digging then.” Blinky stood from his seat on the boulder.  

“Does… Does it matter?” Jim looked up at him from where he sat, still rubbing the spot. 

“I hope not dear boy, but we shall see…”

With that, Blinky started back into the cave, leaving Jim to his thoughts. 

* * *

After collecting himself a bit, Jim stood. The way back into the cave was dark, much darker than it was outside. But now that wasn't something that bothered him. He could still see, he just couldn't make out colors. He remembered how one of his art teachers had explained that not all blacks are the same, that very rarely there will be a pure black. When he got back to their camp, he froze. "Claire?" He called, panic slowly welling up in his chest. Most of the other trolls were up and moving, he cursed under his breath and quickly made his way through the crowd. "Have you seen Claire?" He asked a familiar face. 

"Nuh-uh"

Without pause, he lept up onto a ledge, opting to ignore the worry that he felt he closed his eyes and inhaled. The sents in the cave were almost overwhelming. Trolls, some cleaner than others, gnomes, stones that he wouldn't have thought to have had a sent now either smelled amazing or horridly stank. Sorting through all of the smells was something he would need to get better at. Claire's sent was easy enough to pick out in the mass of smells that surrounded them. Lavender and something Jim could only liken to cumin stuck out like a sore thumb. He jumped from the ledge and quickly made his way through the group he was sworn to protect. "Claire? Claire!"

"Over here. Just trying to find a gem." Her voice echoed from a cavern that was tucked away from the group.

"What? Why?" He rounded a boulder to find her, a small glowing orb in hand, examining different stones that protruded from the walls of the cave. 

"Merlin wanted me to. When did you get up?" Her eyes never left the assortment of stones she was scouring. 

"A while ago. Was talking to Blinky." he joined her, absentmindedly picking through stones that had fallen to the floor. Some gems were glowing brightly in the light that Claire created, glittering with life and power; others were dull and fading. It wasn't something he would have noticed as a human. Now it was beautiful and fascinating. 

"You tell him about the Stalkling?" Her melodic voice brought him back to reality. 

"Yeah. He thinks we should try and move it, if we can't, then we need to get rid of it. How about this one?" He held up a stone; it glowed fiercely when he turned it seemed to have flecks of gold that danced about. It reminded him of a flame or a fallen star. 

"Nah to orange. But, when I was helping Merlin… he told me something about Stalklings. We can't kill it for one." She glanced from the stone to him, turning to face him completely a moment later.

"And why not? If its a baby it would be easy-"

"Yeah, it would be easy, Jim, but… ugh, how do I say this…" She crossed her arms nervously and started walking deeper into the cave. 

"You just say it." He would later admit that that attempt at humor was rather sad. 

"Fine. The Stalkling bonded to Emma because she has a fair amount of primal magic and young Stalklings need that so they don't grow up into vicious monsters." She looked up at him for a moment. Eyes searching his face for a reaction.  

"...what?"

"Yeah, that was my reaction too." She agreed.

"Emma's a sorcerer?" Jim stopped walking. 

"According to Merlin. So take it with a grain of salt." Claire sighed and took his hand. She took in sight a moment. A large blue stone hand with four fingers delicately holding her own, as if she was made of glass. She huffed and squeezed him tight.

"Ugh… So what happens if we separate the two of them?" Jim's eyes met hers when she looked back at him. His unchanging blue eyes, she sometimes felt like she could drown in them. 

"Merlin didn't know." She began guiding him further, one hand in his and the other hoisting the orb. As they walked the gems started to change. Some were fiery like the one Jim had picked up before; others were cool greens and blues. There were a variety of sizes as well. Large, established crystals glowed and shimmered with power from their mounts on the walls, smaller seedling crystals that were just taking root sparkled under Claire’s light, and others still were chipped and dying like fading embers scattered across the floor. 

"If we kill it?"

"I don't know, but Merlin got kinda frantic when I brought that option up." She shook her head.

"So we have to tell them about the entire secret world of trolls and magic?"

"No? Merlin said that Stalklings are more closely related to dragons. So we can probably leave the troll part out." 

"Hopefully. Let's just turn their entire life upside down, why don't we!" Jim slowed his pace, intern slowing hers. She looked back at him to find him staring up. "Wanna try that cavern up there?"

"Huh?" She followed his line of sight up to a fissure in the ceiling. "Oh, sure." She couldn't keep all of her nerves out of her voice.  

He chuckled at her reaction. "Get on."

She clambered onto his back, arms wrapping over his shoulders and legs around his waist. She saw an opportunity and took it, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. He tensed and growled. She jerked back, "Sorry…" 

"No, it's ok, I…" He took a deep breath, "I liked it." Before she could respond, he jumped, her focus wavered, and the orb of light was snuffed out. Even without it, they landed safely on a perch before Jim lept again to another, leaving the dark crystal crowded corridor beneath them. Moonlight flooded the final alcove they landed in. It was oddly bright, the structures around them glittered in the light. Each stone was unique in its geometric design and coloration.

"Wow… this place is…" Claire lowered herself off his back, her dark eyes never leaving the wide variety of gems in front of her.

"Strange?"

"Well, that's one way to put it." she chuckled. One caught her eye. It was large, almost the size of a football, and glittered blue and purple in the light. She carefully broke it off of the stone wall, "This one. It feels different."

"If you say so. You're the one who needs it." Jim came up behind her and nuzzled her before turning his attention to the ledge next to them. The alcove was an opening out onto the side of the mountain, the forest sprawled out beneath them and there were city lights in the distance. "Wow. That's a view." He stopped to sit, letting his legs hang over the edge.

Claire joined him, keeping her stone in her lap she curled into his side and looked out over the expanse. "Hmmm… it's so peaceful." 

A warm feeling pulled at the back of Jim's throat, he leaned back a bit and wrapped an arm around her waist. He let out a shaky breath, focused on her, and relaxed.

"Ok," She laughed, Jim felt his stomach drop, his purr cut off almost instantaneously as she pulled away. "I can turn a blind eye, so you don't get embarrassed about nuzzling and growling, but… for once you're purring while completely awake." She smiled up at him before pecking him on the cheek. 

"I… uh… Blinky said I should try being more… me…" He looked back down at the forest below and muttered, "less who I was…" 

"Well, I agree with him." Her words made his ears perk up. He looked to her; his eyebrows almost lost in his bangs. She continued, "Especially if it means I get my affectionate boyfriend back." 

"Back?"

"Jim, you used to hug and cuddle with me all the time. Now you only do when you're asleep!" She paused and ran a hand through his hair, leaving it to rest on his cheek. "I miss it. Even if it's not hugs, it's still… the touchy-feely stuff I missed."

"So, you're ok with it?"

"It's a part of you; I'm not ok with it dingus, I love it." She pulled her hand away from his face to wrap her arms around his chest. Pulling herself up a bit, she hugged him, making sure to press her neck firmly against his. He was quite a moment; his heart was in his throat. He couldn't bring himself to speak. So he settled for the only thing he could remember how to do. She nuzzled further into his scruff when she felt him start to purr.  

* * *

“Ah, there you are, I would like to ask for your assistance on a peculiar matter.”

“And what would that be Blinkus?” The pink troll rested the stone she was fiddling with on her leg and turned to face him. Her emerald eyes cold and calculating. “Scaring the whelps into staying with their parents?”

“No, goodness no.” Blinky forced a laugh, he cleared his throat and continued more somberly. “I lost most of the books in my library when Gunmar took Trollmarket. I was wondering if you may know or be able to find out exactly what kind of troll Merlin turned Jim into.” 

“Is he alright?” the former changeling narrowed her eyes.

“As far as a few mental hangups he seems fine.” the elder paused, “Though he seems to be developing scent glands.” he looked hesitantly at Nomura, waiting for a response.

She remained stiff a moment before finally speaking, “I'll need a Glamour mask…” 

“I’m sure we can collect the pieces for another.” He smiled gently at her. 

“I'll help then. For Gynt’s sake.” She looked over her shoulder, tossed the rock aside and bent to retrieve her khopesh blades before she stood.

* * *

“You've found and cut it already?” Surprise stretched the old man’s face.

“Yup. Now, what do we do with it?”

“We bind it to the staff, of course. Though you will be doing it. Not me. I will simply instruct you.” He paused a moment, eyes flicking to the troll behind her. “Jim definitely doesn't need to do anything.” he remarked, earning a snarl from the hybrid.

“I’m here to keep an eye on you damn lecher.”

“She was fine before, why would I do something now?” He made a grand gesture with his arms. “I'm trying to gain your trust here.” 

“Gonna take a long time for that to happen.” The hybrid snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“Ok, you two. Let's just finish the staff.” Claire turned to the wizard. “What do I do?”

“Hold the stone about where you would like it to be on the staff, then using your elements and emotion, will the two together. The wood is woven with your mana already, if you did pick a stone that's compatible with you, then it will accept it without a problem.” 

“Jim? Can you…?” She held the unfinished staff out to him. 

“Yeah.” He took the staff from her and moved to stand behind her, holding the staff so that it was in front of her. 

“Ugh.” The wizard grumbled, “Just do it already.”

Claire closed her eyes and held the stone above the center of the staff. Jim felt the wind shift around him, almost as if it were being sucked out of his lungs. The veins in the wood shifted like vines pulling apart and winding their way around the geometric shape of the stone. Similarly, it seemed as if the vines were recreating themselves up her arms. The delicate winding pattern like lace traveled up the insides of her wrists and onto the inside of her forearm. Jim watched in awe as they moved. After a moment, the air stopped pulling at his lungs, and Claire opened her eyes.

“Marvelous. Well done, I will say Lady Claire.” The old man clapped his hands together and folded them in front of himself, “Though now comes the hard part. You must take it and learn on your own.” 

“I'm sure that won't be all that difficult.” She plucked the new creation out of Jim’s hands and twirled it. Taking a half step away from her boyfriend, she fired off a portal.

Jim smirked, “She's a quick study.”

“A quick study, indeed.” Merlin tried to cover his shock with a snide remark. 

“Wait,” Claire furrowed her brow and turned to face the wizard head-on. “why do I need to learn on my own, but you think Emma needs to be taught?”

“Well, you are over thirteen, yes?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Jim asked, now connecting the dots but still just as confused.

“Tradition.” Merlin looked between the two of them. When blank faces met his, he sighed, rolled his eyes and continued, “Young sorcerers are taught and groomed until they reach the age of thirteen when they are sent off on there own to learn.” 

“Who would send a kid out on their own like that?!” Claire gasped.

“From what I've witnessed, the world of then is not the same as the world of now. But! Given your circumstances, I believe it to still be possible for you. Speaking of Emma, however, have you decided yet if you were going to take her?” Merlin turned his full attention back to Claire.

Jim snarled, “No one is taking anyone.”

“I am not taking her away from her family. That's a flat out no.” She gave the old man a stern glare. 

“I see. Well then, I have other things I must attend to.” he huffed before turning to leave.

* * *

Nomura followed the path up the mountain. She had passed a few hikers on the trail but none who had wanted to chat other than the polite ‘hello.’ The early morning sun shown over the summit. It had been a long time since she had been out to see the Elder. The glamour mask hung securely on her face. She looked around, the rock to the left of the tree and down the rabbit hole so to speak. Behind the stone was an antique door, it was covered in lichen and looked more like someone had haphazardly cast it aside, but under the hand of a changeling... Nomura yanked on it, pulling it open. A steep staircase into the earth below beckoned her, taking her first few steps down into the musty hall she turned to shut the door and rip the damned mask from her face. Breathing a sigh of relief, she continued down the steps. Zenubaba was an old troll. An old, quirky, troll that had taken pity on the changelings and ostracized herself by helping them. A grand door stood before Nomura now, its hinges decorated and gilded in gold and platinum. She raised her hand to the knocker, a grinning tengu with a rather large nose ring when the enchanted thing spoke, “Taking your sweet time deciding to knock aren't you?” its golden eyes rolled in its head before settling on the changeling again.

“Just open. You know me.”

“Exactly why I haven't let you in yet, Zelda Nomura.”

“Please. The elder has no qualms with me.” She rolled her eyes.

“You really don't have a sense of humor, do you.”

“No.” 

The door swung open, its knocker snickering at her response. 

“Hello, Zelda. I haven't seen you in quite some time.” a stout grey troll with long matted hair and chipping horns greeted her.

“I was in the area. Might I use your library?” The pink troll gave a slight bow in greeting. 

“Do you have something to contribute?” her tusks were in no better condition than her horns, shipped, cracked and dull. Though her upper tusks curled like that of a boar, giving her grin a menacing look as did her yellow eyes.

“You think I would come empty-handed?” Nomura matched her grin before retrieving a scroll from the call bag over her shoulder.

“Of course not Zelda. It's what the humans call a rhetorical question, but I like being a smartass a bit more. Leave it by the door.” Zenubaba waddled stiffly over to the plush armchair that sat by the fireplace, as she went to sit, the chair crouched down to accommodate her. Nomura chuckled at the elder's choice in magic before approaching a second gilded and gaudi door. This one opened to find a much more quiet room, one in all earth tones. Greens browns, creams, and light golds adorned the room. Its bookshelves stacked high from all the literature that the changelings had brought to her over the years. She helped them by keeping their knowledge safe and hidden, to use the library, one must only bring a piece of literature. 

She took a deep breath. The smell of parchment and leather-bound books filled her. Her hooves clicked quietly through the halls. She pulled several tombs off the shelves as she went, eventually deciding she had enough material she settled in to begin her research. 

Troll species, anatomy, regional maps of old, she flipped through them one by one. She pulled a notebook from her bag as well as a pen and began scrawling notes for Gynt to look over later. Old world trolls all had sent glands. About six thousand years ago though they disappeared. The races of trolls haven't really changed, but the organs and secondary genders faded into the previous generations. She moved on to the next book, a collection of all known troll races as of four thousand years ago. Many were marked as extinct, several were unaccounted for, and only a few remained unmarked. She settled on a page that had two drawings that caught her eye. “Found it.” 

* * *

“Find what you need?” the gravelly voice greeted Nomura as she pushed the library door opened and stepped out into the parlor.

“Yes, Elder, your library is stunning as always. I trust you won't mind my borrowing this?” She held the book up.

“Flattery will get you nowhere child, though yes, you may borrow it. But before you go, I have a suspicious feeling that you will be needing these.” Zenubaba tossed her a metal object with more force than she expected.

“Magic binding cuffs?”

“Indeed. I don't need to tell you that you should probably keep them hidden.” 

“No... Thank you.” She bowed her head, hair falling over her shoulders. 

“Any time Zelda. I enjoy your company, and you are one of the few that I trust with my books.”

* * *

“Just a minute!” James yelled in response to the rap at the door. Shutting his book, he stood, tossing it on the couch behind him as he stepped to the door. He was mildly surprised to find an older man in a suit. “Hello, you are?”

“Merlin. I'm here to speak to your daughter.” The man said curtly while looking over his shoulder, not even acknowledging the man. 

James was taken aback by the man’s boldness. “Uh, no, you won't. Not until I know what you want and why you're here.” 

“Yes, I will, and you will let me.” There was a glint in the old man's eye, James smiled before stepping aside to let him in. “Thank you.” 

“James? Who is it?” Charlotte called from another room.

“The wizard Merlin. Emma, come in here!” James hollered in response.

Merlin chimed in after him, “Emma, be a dear and bring Aithusa with you?” 

Charlotte entered the room first, taking one look at the strange man she continued, “Ok, who are you, and what do you want?” 

“As your husband said, I am Merlin. And I am here for your daughter.” He stated simply.

“What the hell do you mean you are here for her? James? Why are you just standing there?” Fear began to mount in her voice.

“Ah, you see, he's under an influencing spell. He won't go against me with it in effect. And neither will you.” Charlotte looked to Merlin in time to see his eyes glint before her nerves faded and a smile split her face.

“No! Aithusa! Stay out there! Mommy and Daddy will see you!” A small Stalking no bigger than a medium-sized dog charged into the room with Emma following close after. 

“Its alright dear, you can bring her in.” Charlotte cooed. 

“Mommy?” Emma looked up at her in confusion.

Before her daughter could speak, she continued. “Emma, this is Merlin, you will be going to live with him from now on.”

“What? Why? I don't want to.” Emma quickly backpedaled to the door she had entered from, Aithusa crouched in front of her, staring intently at Merlin. 

“Emma. Listen.” Merlin took a few steps towards her and knelt, so he was on her level, “Aithusa found you because you have powerful magic inside you. That magic is why you can communicate with her, even if she doesn't listen. Now, I would like you to come with me so that I can teach you how to use your magic.” He smiled gently. 

“But I don't wanna leave Mommy and Daddy.” The little girl whimpered, her guard snarled.

Merlins lip curled at the creature before he regained composure and continued. “I understand that child, but you need to. To keep them safe. Your magic will continue to get stronger, and without help, you may hurt your parents with it. I don't want that to happen.” 

“I don't have magic, though! So I can stay!” She insisted. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes.

“But you do child, hold out your hand.” He cupped her hand in his gently, slowly the dust in the air gathered in her palm. A tiny dragon danced and zipped around in the air above her hand. “See? You need to learn to control it.” 

“But Mommy and Daddy-” 

“Will be fine. I will make sure that they live long, happy lives. And when you are old enough, you can come back!” 

“Really?”

“Of course, child. But for now, I need you to come with me.” 

“Mmm…” she whimpered, Aithusa growled again, the feathers on her collar rose like hackles. 

“You'll do great baby, I just know it.” Charlotte felt herself saying. She wanted to scream, pick up the books next to her and throw them at the old man, she wanted to pick up her baby and run into the back yard. But she couldn't. 

“We love you, Emma, come back when you are ready.” James’s smile was plastic, almost doll-like.

“Let's be off.” Merlin took Emma's hand in his, leading her out the door. The small Stalkling followed closely behind the two, puffing as she went. To Charlotte's horror, the door shut behind them, and her world turned black. 

* * *

Claire woke to the sound of her phone buzzing next to her, She pulled it off the cord connecting it to the battery pack and looked at the screen. It was about four p.m. she noted, Jim usually woke up around seven. She hit the answer button and was jolted from her daze by a hysterical Charlotte. “Claire? Claire, do you know someone named Emma?”

Now wide awake, she gently scooted out from under Jim's arm so she could get up. “What are you talking about. Of course, I know Emma.” Her confusion left her voice flat. 

“Thank god. Claire, you're the only person who remembers her. I've called her school, pediatrician, the hospital she was born at, her dentist. No one has any records of her or remembers that I have a daughter! Even James doesn't remember her!” Claire had walked to the mouth of the cave as the woman spoke. A cold sweat broke out on the back of her neck despite the warm afternoon sun.

“She's not with you?”

“No! Some old man calling himself Merlin walked in, James started acting weird, and, and Claire I sent her off with him! I couldn't control what I was saying and I just.. I just…” Charlotte broke down into tears on the other end of the line.

“Charlotte, I need you to calm down. I know that's a horrible thing to say right now, but its what you need to do. I know Merlin, he's an ass, and I'm gonna help you find her. Ok? I need you to hang up and text me a photo of the area directly in front of you. Can you do that for me?” It took some effort for Claire to keep her voice level.

“Sure… Why?” The mother sniffed.

“It will be easier to explain in a moment. I'm gonna hang up now. Text me that photo.” She hung up the phone and dashed back into the cave, dodging sleeping trolls as she went. She grabbed her staff from off the floor by where she and Jim slept, turning to leave before doubling back and pausing. She pulled a notepad from her backpack and scrawled a quick note for her hunter before taking off towards the mouth of the cave again. 

She flipped her phone back on, opening it to find a photo of what she assumed was a living room. “Ok Claire, you can do this.” she closed her eyes, focusing on creating a portal she opened them again and swung her staff, a single portal opened sparking and crackling with green energy. She stepped through.

A shocked, tear-streaked face greeted her on the other side. “How…”

“Magic. I'm still learning. Merlin is that Merlin, and he wants Emma because he can teach her. He's been set on it for a while.” Claire looked at charlotte apathetically.

“You knew?”

“And I tried to stop him. Jim threatened him.” She huffed, “When Jim wakes up, Merlin is as good as dead.”

“Is Jim magic too?”

“No. He's…” She struggled to find the word “...different. But not magic. Either way lets go try and track Merlin down. He won't have gotten far. The bad news is that I'm no tracker.”

“I've always had a knack for finding things that I'm looking for.” 

“Then let's go.” 

* * *

The sun was low on the horizon, casting amber light across the street. Claire followed along behind Charlotte, saying nothing as tears ran down the woman's face. She came to a halt when someone ahead of them caught her eye. “Wait, that's-” a hopeful smile spread across her face, “she can help us! Nomura!” She called, waving her arms in the air before running up to the woman. Charlotte struggled to keep up. 

“Claire?” Mild surprise lingered on the lean woman's voice, “And company. What is it?” her green eyes searched the pair for any giveaways.

“Please, we need your help. Everyone else is asleep. Merlin kidnapped Charlotte’s daughter.” Claire explained.

“He's stooped so low as to kidnap a human?” The changeling rose a brow, “I suppose that's why then…”

“Please, Nomura you're the only one awake.” Claire begged, well aware of the changeling's aversion to most in their party. 

After a pause and another look at Charlotte's face, Nomura conceded. “I'll help. I have something that you will probably need. How much does she know?” She nodded to the round woman.

“Not much. Haven't had time to explain.”

“I need something of Emma’s. If you don't have anything, something of yours will do.” The changeling spoke directly to Charlotte this time. 

“I don't have anything of hers…” She sniffed, her face straightened. “Wait, would this work?” She hurriedly pulled the Charmander pop box out of her bag and held it out to Nomura.

The changeling was nonplussed by the question. “Is it hers?”

“Yes.”

“Then, it will do.” Nomura took the box and muttered a series of words under her breath. The box levitated off her hand and spun for a moment, like a compass trying to find north. It stopped suddenly and pointed off into the trees. 

“You know magic?” Claire asked awestruck. 

“Only a few spells. But I have access to much more.” Nomura shrugged, trying to smother her pride. 

“Ok, I'm gonna be asking you a lot of questions.” Claire's eyes never left the box.

“For now, we follow the box. As quickly as we can.” The woman smiled and took off into the forest. 

“Right,” Charlotte affirmed and followed after the two of them.

* * *

The forest was quiet. Emma curled her arms around Aithusa’s neck, quietly wishing Jim might find her again and take her away from this old man. He was an elf! He could teach her magic! She shouldn't have to go with Merlin. She didn't want to, but Mommy and Daddy said. The old man stopped in front of her, he looked around a moment and spoke. “Come out. I know you're there.”

“Then why don't you just give me the girl and walk away quietly. Just maybe, Little Gynt won't hunt you down and slaughter you.” a large pink elf with emerald green eyes crept out of the bushes. Emma sucked in a breath when she saw the vibrant glow of orange on the elf’s sickle-like blades. She was beautiful. Her long hair like a snake trailing behind her, looking almost like it was coiled and ready to strike. Aithusa made a strange gurgling noise and started pushing Emma back into the bushes.

“Please.” Merlin grabbed the child's arm and pulled her away from the beast before she was too far away. “The likes of you or that whelp could never touch me.” The wizard shook his head. 

“How ‘bout two on one then?” A familiar voice drew Emma's attention away from the painful pressure on her arm. Claire stood with her staff at the ready.

“Ah! Hello, Claire. I'm afraid that does not better your chances against me. What? Possessed by Morgana once and suddenly you think you can best the world? Stop dreaming.” he spat. “You aren't even of a magical bloodline. Just a little girl that played with something she shouldn't have.”

“Then play with me old man!” Nomura charged. Merlin summoned his staff, seemingly out of thin air to block her. Using it and both hands as a shield from the tall opponents' attack. 

Claire ducked around his side and grabbed the child. “Emma! Got you!” She smiled. Aithusa made a series of happy squawks in response. 

“I told you, changeling.” The old man growled, “You don't stand a hair's breadth of a chance against me. Now go-” He threw her off of him and felt someone grab his arm and clasp something around his wrist as he did. 

“She does now you ass.” A third voice hissed from behind him. Another hand grabbed his staff-wielding arm and twisted, he let go of his weapon on reflex and felt the same clasping sensation on that wrist. 

“Magic binding cuffs?!” He yelled in a rage. 

“Then it's too bad for you that a hair's breadth of a chance was seized by three angry women.” Claire seethed at the old man before kicking his staff away from him. 

“And what will you do with me? Hmm? You can't kill me. Like Morgana, I am immortal.” The wizard fumed.

“No, we can’t kill you. But we can strip you of your status.” Nomura flicked her ears and hair back. Her eyes never leaving him.

“How did you-”

“I've done some light reading over the years. Claire, I trust you can keep him in check until you get back to the caves? I'm going ahead to wake Blinkous and Gynt and inform them what needs to be done.” Nomura sidestepped before leaping off in the direction of the caves. 

“Move it, or I will wrap you there.” Claire pushed Emma gently into the arms of her mother before jabbing the kidnapper in the back with the butt of her staff.

“Hmph.” 

* * *

“Claire, what is she? First, she was human, then she wasn't!” Charlotte's voice shook as she held her daughter close. They had walked a fair distance in silence since they had shackled the old man.

“She's an elf mommy! Like Jim.” Emma looked up at her mother proudly. 

Charlotte did a double-take to look down at her daughter. “What?”

“We’re about to meet a lot of elves, Emma. You're Aithusa is a type of elf too.” Claire said from in front of them.

“Really?!” the little girl squirmed with glee. 

“Yup. Just…” Claire turned around slightly to look at Charlotte, “go along with the elves thing... I don't want to burst her bubble.”

“Elves? You let the child believe these beasts are elves? Oof” Merlin wheezed as Claire hit him in the back with his staff. 

“You turned my boyfriend into one of ‘those beasts’ jerk. Yeah, I let her believe it. Move.” she spat. The wizard led them into a clearing, on the other side of which was the mouth of the cave. “How'd it go?” Claire asked when the group arrived at the cave. Nomura stood waiting at the entrance with another large russet troll.

“It's mostly ready. Raklug will escort Merlin to our makeshift ring.” At her nod, the russet troll took the old man by the shoulders and shoved him off into the cave, much to Claire's amusement. “Charlotte and Emma will come with me, Claire, I need you to collect the girl's father. Both parents need to be present for the match.” 

“Hold on, match?” Charlotte gasped, Claire smiled, it seemed that the woman had never seen a fight in her life. 

“Yes, much in the same way Drall lost his honor in his fight with Gynt, a fight between wizards will strip the loser of there title. But, there is a loophole.” The changeling grinned, “When one party had no able sorcerer in their direct family, they are able to appoint one at random, provided the appointed agrees. This is where you come in.” She turned to Charlotte, who was still holding Emma tightly. Aithusa was sniffing Nomura's hooves curiously. “When Blinkous asks you if you have any able fighters say’ no,’ then when he asks who you would like to appoint, say ‘the Trollhunter.’”

The mother looked at the elf warily, “How do you know that... the Trollhunter will accept?”

“He will. He knows what's going on and he’s furious. You rarely see Gynt that angry.” Nomura snickered. 

“Alright, let's hope James is home. I'm gonna go get him.” Claire glanced at her phone and used the staff to flick a portal open. She disappeared only to reappear a moment later dragging a stammering James Lake behind her. 

“What are you- Where are we? Charlo-” His eyes fell to Nomura. “What the hell is that thing!?” 

“Daddy!” Emma screeched and wriggled out of her mother's grasp. She ran and hugged her father's legs. 

“This thing is what helped save the daughter you don't remember. Now hurry up and get over your shock. Seeing you're daughter should break the memory spell that old man put on you.” She spat at him. 

“I… I….” He looked down at his daughter and pulled her up into a hug. “Emma, I'm so so sorry. We never want you to leave, don't forget that. Never.”

“Claire, I recommend you go cast this on Gynt. It will help with the fight.” The changeling passed her a folded piece of paper. 

“I'll see you in a bit then.” Claire nodded, “Emma, stay with Mommy, Daddy, and Ms. Nomura, alright?” With that, she turned and rushed off into the cave. 

The group slowly began to make there way into the cave. James casting nervous glances at the winged creature following him, before eventually turning to Nomura and asking, “What are you?” 

“As your daughter says, I'm an elf.” was her curt response. 

“An elf… With swords.” 

“Yes. That a problem?” narrowed green eyes met his blue.

“No. Just different.” He quickly surmised. 

Weaving through a large group of muttering trolls they came to a halt at the edge of what looked to be a large chalk circle. 

“You do no talking when you get out there. Leave the speaking to your wife.” Nomura turned and dissolved into the crowd. 

“Ah! There you are! And you must be the little Lady Emma. It's my pleasure to meet you.” A stocky blue troll with four arms and a staff hurried up to the. “I am Blinkous. Though you may call me Blinky.” He turned to face Charlotte, “Do you know what you are to say when we get out into the ring?”

“Yes.” She steeled her tone.  

“Good.” His expression dropped slightly, “I'm sorry, we tried avoiding dragging you and your family into this world of ours, but it would seem Merlin had other plans.” He spat the name. “I'm sure it is overwhelming to you both. We may sit, and you may ask as many questions as you like when the fight is over. But for now, we must go quickly.” He motioned for them to follow, and they made their way out into the ring. Merlin was shoved out of the crowd and grumbled as he walked towards them. Blinky cleared his throat and tapped the butt of his staff on the floor to quiet the crowd. 

“The challenger, Merlin, wishes to take the child sorcerer, Emma, from her family, the defending. They have vehemently denied him! We have gathered to bear witness to the settlement of this feud via a duel that will continue until either party has surrendered or is unable to continue.” The elder troll turned to the old shackled man. “Challenger. Do you have a fighter?”

“Myself, of course.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Defender. Do you have a fighter?”

“No.” Charlotte’s voice wavered under pressure. 

“You may appoint one then, who is your choice?”

“The Trollhunter.” her nerves gnawed at her spine.

“Very well. Trollhunter, please enter the ring.” Blinky called off to the side. The mob of trolls split almost down the middle to give way to a snarling blue troll clad in red and black armor. He smiled at Emma as he approached, stopping only a few feet away from Blinky. “Will you fight on the Defender's behalf?”

“Yes.” His voice nagged at the back of Charlotte’s mind. He was more humanoid than some of the other trolls she noted. But she would definitely know if she had run into a seven-foot blue-skinned troll with tusks and horns… wouldn't she?

“Then everyone may clear the ring. Nomura, please remove the Challenger’s shackles. Both of you may introduce yourselves, and we will begin the match.” Everything went blurry for a moment as she wracked her brain. He was so familiar, She was vaguely aware of someone tugging on her arm to  When Charlotte came to she was on the outside of the ring, Claire’s hand on her arm. She opened her mouth to speak but was beaten to it. 

“I am Merlin. Defender of Avalon, keeper of the old magics, and right hand to the once and future king. If you hope to defeat me, your hopes are misplaced.” The old man sneered at his opponent. 

“I am the Trollhunter, James Lake Junior. Son of Barbra lake and Blikous Galadrigal. Brother to Drall the Deadly and Tobias Domzalski. Slayer of Bular, Angorot, and Gunmar the Black. You created me, now you face me.” Jim snarled at the wizard, baring his teeth.  

“Begin!” Blinky hollered from the sidelines. 

With an inhuman roar, Jim charged the elder, raising Eclipse to his side. Merlin held out a hand, and his staff materialized, he fired off a shot of magic before Jim could reach him. It glanced off his shoulder, and the halfling grinned. 

“That's cheating if I've ever seen it.” 

“No, it's fighting smart.” 

* * *

“That's…?” Charlotte nearly whispered.

Claire nodded, “That's Jim.” 

“Go Jim! Beat the old geezer!” The little girl screamed from her mother's arms. Aithusa squawked in agreement from the air above them. 

“Why did he look human at the mall?” The round woman asked, her eyes never leaving the war of lights, shouts, and roars before them. 

“He was wearing something called a glamour mask. It alters the wearer's physical appearance.” Claire admitted, her arms held tight to her chest. 

“So he's not… Emmas…?” the mother tried not to give anything away. 

“No, he is. When we were preparing for the fight against Gunmar and Morgana, Merlin turned Jim into a half-troll. He claimed that Jim wouldn't have been able to beat Gunmar as a human.” Claire was hard to hear over the jeering of the trolls surrounding them. 

“Gunmar?” Charlotte recognized the name from the list Jim had rattled off earlier. 

“An evil troll warlord who wanted to take the earth for himself, enslave mankind and eat them.” Claire pulled her phone out of her pocket. 

“So that's what all of them are? Trolls?” Charlotte let the disbelief leach into her voice.

“Yeah. Their home, Heartstone Trollmarket was destroyed by Gunmar, so were looking for a new Heartstone.” Claire sighed wistfully

“He said he was the son of Blinkous though…”

“They've kind of adopted each other. Here, look, this was all of us before things got out of hand…” Claire held her phone out for Charlotte to see. There was a photo displayed on screen, The three of them had been at toby’s house at the time, he and Jim were playing video games, and claire was on the bean bag behind them in the selfie-style photo. 

“Whos the pudgy one?” Charlotte asked absentmindedly, still mostly focused on the fight in front of them. 

“TP. Toby. Jim’s best friend.” 

“Jim… did look a lot like you.” She glanced from the photo to her ever silent husband.  

“That's not Jim.” James was stiff.

“Yes, it is.” Claire’s brow furrowed.

“No. No, that thing-”

An intense roar Jerked everyone's attention back to the fight before them in time to see Jim bring Eclipse down on Merlin's staff with force enough to break it. The blow sends merlin to his knees, staring at the pieces of his weapon that had fallen to the floor. 

“Yield!” Jim growled with Eclipse pressed lightly onto the back of Merlin's neck as the old man stared down, dumbfounded. 

“… I yield.”

“The fight is over! Our Trollhunter is victorious!” Blinky's voice rang out over the silent crowd who erupted into jeers a moment after. 

Jim, visibly panting lifts Eclipse up in the air, before letting his armor vanish into the void. His arm drops, a hand outstretched to Merlin. The old man snorts and grips his forearm, hoisting himself up.

“You are too trusting Trollhunter.” The wizard sneered as a burning sensation spread through the Trollhunter’s arm. Jim roared, his arm going completely tense before he yanked it away from the man. Two trolls tackled Merlin from opposite sides, dragging him away from there hunter. 

Blinky approached the trio. “You are hereby stripped of any status you held amongst trolls. You no longer have the right to Emma, our resources, or our protection. Emma shall stay with her parents and grow up with them as she should. You will be escorted to the mouth of the cave where you will be left. To return to this tribe is punishable by death. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” The wizard spat, quite literally, at the blue troll's feet. 

“Then be off.” The elder turned on a dime and left the three. “You won! Thank heavens!” He hobbled over to Jim, who was still clutching his arm. The mob of trolls had begun to disperse, Claire, Nomura, and Emma's family were pushing their way through the group to get to them.  

“Not really an easy win. And I wouldn't have won if not for a little help from someone.” Jim chuckled and looked over to Claire. 

“Don't thank me. It was Nomura’s idea.” She shooed his attention onto the pink troll who snorted in response, 

“Saving my skin again?” He grinned. 

“You are one of the only people whose company I can tolerate. So yes, if I can help, I will.”

Jim was sure that if Nomura could blush as a troll, she would be. “Thank you. Both of you.”

“Jim!” A small voice made his ears visibly perk up. 

He turned to his younger sister, opting to ignore his arm. “Emma! Commere!” She squirmed as her mother set her on the floor. A split second later she had crashed into his open arms. He grabbed her and swung her up into the air. “Don't you ever follow a strange man again! Athusia,” He called to the stalkling who squawked and flew down from the air above them, landing on his back. “make sure she doesn't do that.”

“I didn't follow him, mommy and daddy sent me with him.” Emma pouted, crossing her little arms.

“Wait, what?” His head flicked up features straightening as he looked to Charlotte for an explanation.

Claire cut in, “He enchanted them, made them say things they didn't mean.” 

“He…” Jim’s face contorted, “I should have killed him.” 

“It's fine Jim he's gone-” Claire tried to reason.

“You don't understand, that's the same thing he did to me!” He struggled to keep his composure. Concerned faces were the only response he got for a moment.

Blinky broke the silence, his large mouth hanging open. “What?”

“He's a manipulator, a deceitful a-” Jim cut himself off; Emma was clinging to him tightly her face buried in his scruff. “I should have killed him.” he finished with a snarl. 

Claire's tone turned pleading, “Jim what did he-”

“Perhaps this is a conversation for another time.” Nomura cut her off with a hand on her shoulder. 

“Yes, I agree.” Jim's mentor nodded hastily. 

“Put her down.” A sharp voice cut through the tension in the group. Jim’s blue agate eyes met his father’s brown. “You freaks take our daughter, subject us to a cage match, and pretend to be Jim! What the hell are you freaks?” The man spat.

“I'm me. I'm not human. I'm not a troll. I'm just me.” Jim slowly lowered Emma to the ground, Aithusa jumping off his back at the same time.

The little girl looked up at him a pout on her face, “You're an elf! Everyone else is a troll. Except Ms. Nomura. She's an elf too!” She huffed. 

“Emma get away from it.” James never looked away from Jim. 

“It?” Claire finally snapped and turned to face her boyfriend's father.

“James, he just fought to keep Emma with us. You can't-” Charlotte tried to quell the situation, taking Emma's hand and placing the other on Claires shaking shoulder. 

“He's a fucking monster look at him!” Her husband yelled. 

“Jim was tricked, just like Emma. He is still James Lake Jr. even if he looks a bit different on the outside. You, sir, are the only bloody monster here. You abandon your son, and when he fights to save your beloved daughter, you treat him like garbage? Get out.” Claire spat between her teeth. Her grip turning white around her staff. 

“Claire… it's fine.” Jim huffed.

“No, I'm gonna warp his butt out of here if he doesn't move. You would do the same if someone insulted me.” Claire didn't even flinch.

“Ok true.” he conceded.

“You need to accept the fact that your son is not human anymore. Either get with the program or forget about it. You forgot about him before. It shouldn't be any harder now.” Claire's voice was like a whip. Instead of James recoiling, Jim flinched and jumped in. 

“Claire! That's a bit harsh…” he grabbed her shoulder, pulling her towards him.

A small voice broke the tension. “Jim is Daddy's son?”

“Emma…” Claire realized what she had said.

It didn't seem to shake James though, his words still dripping with hostility. “You've all lost it. You've all freaking lost it. Charlotte, bring Emma, let's go.” 

“No.” Charlotte’s obstinance made James do a double-take. “I'm going to properly thank them first. You may leave if you want to.” She turned her back to him and walked to the back of the group, turning to Nomura, she whispered, “I can't believe that he just said all that.” The troll snarled in agreement. His face red as a beet the man turned and began walking towards the mouth of the cave. 

Jim made to follow him, Claire's hand on his stopped him a moment. “It's really not that big of a deal. I'm gonna walk him to the mouth of the cave. I'll be back in a minute.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and let go.

“Why on earth does he think that's a good idea?” She pouted.

* * *

“Stop following me.” James hissed over his shoulder.

Jim took a few more bounding steps, so he was next to his biological father. “No.” He forced himself to keep an upbeat pretense.

“I know how to get out of a bloody cave.”’

“Do you now? Do you know how to fight off a mob of angry trolls?” he smirked.

“What? Why the hell would I need to do that?”

“Let's see, I fought to save your daughter, then you insulted me in front of my entire tribe. I think even Nomura would string you up for that.” 

“If you're so pissed by it then why are you walking me?”

“I'm not angry.” His jovial facade dropped into a straight face. “If anything I'm almost relieved. Just lets me know that I didn't really miss out on anything. You're a jerk. That's all there is to it.” 

“Fuck you.”

“Proving my point.” He looked at him for the first time in the walk. “Look, I know you care for Emma, I just don't want to see her go through the same crap that I went through.” 

“All the crap you went through? You ruined my life! The shit with Barbra was just a fling gone massively wrong! I tried to pretend and fall in line with life in Suburbia, but I couldn't! Ok? I couldn't. Yeah, I felt bad for you, that's why I left you that bike kit. But I wanted to get back to MY life. My work. And after all my building, to finally get to the life I wanted, you come crashing back in and fucking it all up! And now with that freaking monster with her, she will never be normal. She won't be keeping it.” 

Jim bit back a growl. “I don't know that there's anything you can do about Aithusa… She will protect Emma against anything and everything. Isn't that a good thing?”

“Not if Emma grows up a freak for it.” He spat.

“There's no getting through to you is there?”

“Fraid not.” 

“Right then.” Jim huffed.

* * *

“Why was Daddy so mean to Jim?” Emma asked in a soft voice. She was sitting by the camp’s makeshift fire pit, Athusia’s head in her lap. She was petting her feathers softly. The others looked at each other wordlessly, unsure of how to answer. 

“People have the tendency to be scared of things they don't understand little one. And I'm afraid you're father did not understand any of what happened here.” Blinky folded his hands in front of him.

“Daddy will come around baby…” Charlotte wrapped her arm around Emma gently. 

“You, however, Lady Charlotte, have taken all this quite well. I must say I am impressed.” Blinky surmised.

“My grandmother used to tell me stories… fantastical things about beasts and creatures that weren't around anymore. She would always say they were real, they just hid from humans. She also said she was a Wikken now that I think about it…” Charlotte continued to hug her daughter, not looking up from her. 

“Then you do have magical roots in your bloodline. That may be where Emma inherited it.” Claire connected the dots.

“That might also explain why you didn't forget her. Your own magic protected your memory.” The pink troll leaned back and rested on her hands.

“I don't have magic.” Charlotte looked up at Nomura.

“It may be more so that you have minimal magic. Enough to be able to resist or see certain things.”

“You did say you had a knack for finding things if you started looking.” Claire provided.

Charlotte was quite a moment. “I…” 

“Mommy’s a witch too!?” Emma perked up suddenly.

“Maybe Emma, we don't know! Your mom might not want to be a witch.” The troll elder filled in. “Therein lies another question, what would you like to do about the child? She already has bonded to her Stalkling…”

Charlotte sighed, “I don't think I could separate them if I tried…”

“I wanna keep Aithusa!” The little girl squealed and hugged the beast around the neck. Aithusa let out a choked squeak.

“I know you do sweetheart…” Her mother patted her shoulder

“Emma, you know you can't let people see Aithusa… they might react like your dad did.” Claire leaned down, so she was at eye level with the girl. 

“Hey! We made it out with almost no incident.” Jim jogged up to the circle, Finding a seat next to Blinky he took it. 

“Good. With what he said several of the others may have stepped up to… well.” The old troll made a face and shrugged.

“It's fine, it's not like he's ever going to come back.” There was a mildly bitter tone to Jim's voice. 

“Though, this whole ordeal has delayed our departure…” Blinky mused.

“Wait we were leaving today?” Claire's head snapped to him. 

“Yes, did I not tell you?” 

“No! We were supposed to go to dinner at Emma’s tomorrow! Probably off now considering James, but still!” Claire's exasperated words made Jim groan.

“Blink…” He huffed.

“Sorry sorry, it must have completely slipped my mind!”

“Well, this counts!” Emma chirped, Earning weary smiles from the group.

“Emma, dear, we really shouldn’t impose.” Charlotte urged her.

“Oh please. With everything that's happened you're not imposing at all.” Claire smiled at the pair. 

“Though we may not have much to offer in the way of human food unless claire is willing to share.” Jim snickered 

“Jerk! Offering up my snacks!” She playfully hit him in the arm, “It's fine really, some troll foods are safe for humans to eat.” she paused to consider.“Though they do taste… different. “

Jim made a mock offended face. “I'm still working on it.” 

“I know, I know.” Claire laughed.

* * *

The group had packed and was leaving the area. Bundles and sacks were thrown over shoulders, and the groups of different Trolls muttered amongst themselves as they tramped through the moonlight. Nomura made a point of walking in the back of the group, not wanting to cause any trouble. Usually, Gynt walked in the front, along with Claire, who was now the new navigator, and blinky. That was her first concern. Her second was that he kept favoring his right arm, even if he was trying to hide it. The final straw was when he accidentally ran into a branch and bit back a whine at the contact. She reached over, grabbing his wrist and pulling his arm straight so she could see the wound.

“Oww, what the hell, Nomura what are you doing?” 

She studied the hand-shaped mark on his forearm a moment; it cracked with faint magic that she doubted Jim or Claire could sense. “That doesn't look good…”

He yanked his wrist out of her hand. “Burns don't normally look good. I'll be fine.” 

“Let's hope so Little Gynt…” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? did you notice things? if you did and you think its from one thing it probably is. hehe... also! even though i took like 2 things proofing this and had a friend go over it im sure i missed some things so feel free to point em out. If things font maake sence (and wont spoil part 3) feel free to ask and i will do my best to explain. part 3 will not be g or pg... purly because of A/B/O dynamics and theames... its hinted at in this one but wont be rrelavent till the next part... i hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!   
>  hopefully part 3 will be up in less than 4 months... christ...

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, its gotten out of control. Thank you for reading all the way up to this point! I am fully aware that I am not a strong writer, (I do a heck of a lot more telling than i do showing, regrettably...) BUT feel free to point out what ever you think needs fixing/tweaking. 
> 
> Also, this story will have tags added on as i go. if the story goes on as planned the rating will probably go from general to mature... ack. you have been warned. 
> 
> If any of you care, I love BBC's Merlin. I do not want my baby BBC Merlin to be the ToA Merlin, but its the only Arthurian story line that i know in any way shape or form so i will be drawing heavily from it... 
> 
> Jim and Claire have now been exposed to Baby Shark.


End file.
